Who Says You Can't Go Home?
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Danny and Louie's sister Bryn returns to New York after the events of "Run Silent, Run Deep." Just a late night bug that wouldn't leave me alone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY, they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note**: Takes place during season 2. Something that's been on my computer for a long time. Figured I'd publish it, since I haven't posted anything in a while. Probably won't go anywhere unless people really want it to. Oh yeah, and I'm sure there's something out there already with this title, but I like it anyway. Is anyone else out there kinda curious what the world is up with Louie?

**-----CSI:NY-----**

The hospital was quiet, considering it was smack in the middle of visiting hours. I approached the nurse's station and asked one of them which way it was to Louie Messer's room. "I just got into town, and someone told me he was in the hospital." Actually my friend Chelsea had told me not to even go home, just to head straight for Queen of Mercy. I was upset that I had to hear it from Chelsea.

The nurse's cheery smile fell. "Do you know why he's here?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Louie is in a coma."

I felt my knees give out. I put both hands on the desk to steady myself. "What? A coma? What happened?"

She told me Louie's story. By the time she was finished, I had tears in my eyes. "Can I go see him? Can…can I talk to him?"

"Absolutely. Sure, honey, you can talk to him. I think it'll help." She pointed me down the hall. "Room 311."

I made my way down the hall. I stopped in front of the door to 311. My hands were shaking. I was about to push the door in and go inside when I heard someone inside. I stayed just outside the door.

"…anyway, so Mac's on my case, right, telling me that I need to lay off the guy…I swear, Louie, sometimes Mac reminds me o' Dad. He can be a real hardass, you know, but other times…" The person's voice broke. He paused, for just a moment, then continued. "Anyway…I guess the real reason I'm here again to tell ya thanks…I mean, all these years…you were just trying to protect us, me and Bryn." I heard his voice crack, and I felt my eyes beginning to well up.

I must've sniffled or something, because at that moment, he turned around. His eyes were red behind his glasses. He looked sort of confused. Then, recognition dawned.

"Bryn?" Danny asked.

I managed a small smile. "Hiya, big brother."

**-----CSI:NY-----**

He looked like he barely knew who I was. I'd been in college in Florida for two years. I didn't really keep in contact with the family too much anymore.

"What are you doing back?" Danny asked. He didn't sound happy to see me.

"We're on Spring Break," I explained. "I thought I'd come home, see Chelsea and Moira for a couple days, say hi to the family. I go back on Friday." I looked over at Louie. "How's he doing, Danny?"

Danny glanced back at our brother. "It's been two weeks," he said finally. "He's been like that for two weeks."

I nodded slowly, processing. "Do you visit him a lot?"

"Every couple of days. My job keeps me busy."

I smiled. "Yeah, you're a big bad CSI now. How's that going for you?"

"It's good. It's…uh, never dull."

"I bet."

He looked uncomfortable. "And…how are classes?"

"They're fine." I shivered. "Boy, spring in New York. Forgot how chilly it could get. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm in a hospital. They're never warm."

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Florida made you soft, Bryn."

I glared at him. "Excuse me?"

He almost looked apologetic, but not quite. "That's not…it came out wrong."

"I bet," I said bitterly. "Look, it was nice seeing you again, Danny, but maybe I should go." I turned to leave.

"Bryn…" He grabbed my arm.

"So how come nobody bothered to call me and tell me my brother was in a coma, Danny?"

"Well, gee, Bryn, I guess nobody wanted to ruin your life with our problems here."

I turned back, and shoved his hand off my arm. "What's your problem, Danny? Did my going to college, wanting to get out of the city, away from my life, does that offend you in some way?"

Danny reached behind me and closed Louie's door. "You just up and left," he accused. Remembering he was in a hospital, he lowered his voice to a shouting whisper. "The day you left, I didn't even get a goodbye. You haven't spoken to us in two years! Ma always asks me if I've heard from you, and I keep having to break her heart by telling her no!"

"Danny…you don't understand!" I protested. "Growing up the way we did…I spent every day wondering if the cops were gonna bust our door down. I kept worrying that my brothers would end up gettin' pulled out of the Hudson one day! So yeah, when I graduated, I got the hell out of New York! I wanted to start over. I wanted to get away!"

Danny nodded. "Yeah? You wanted to get away? And you didn't care that you were leaving me and Louie behind?" He pointed to Louie. "Louie here got messed up by Tanglewood."

I froze at the name. "Tanglewood did that to him?" I asked softly. Danny nodded. I swore.

"He couldn't get away…"

"Doesn't matter where you go," Danny said flatly. "You can't get away. You can't leave what's a part of you."

I finally understood. With that sentence, I realized why Danny had been so upset with me. "You think I abandoned you and Louie. Abandoned the family."

Danny didn't answer. "That's it, isn't it? Danny…I…" I sat down against the wall behind the door. "Oh, God. Danny…I never wanted you to think that! I never meant it that way!"

He sat down next to me. "Bryn…you deserved to go somewhere. You were the valedictorian. Pop said he was always proudest of you. I mean, proud of all of us, but you more so 'cause you were gonna be somebody." He chuckled. "And maybe…maybe I was slightly jealous. You did get into U of Miami before I got into the police academy."

"I shouldn't have left my family behind…" I reached over and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. I never meant to leave _you_ behind." I noticed the badge clipped to his waistband. "Although…you seem to have done quite well for yourself. Detective, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I turned his face to mine. "Danny. I'm gonna see if I can get in to NYU. They've got a graduate medical program just like University of Miami."

"What? Bryn…"

I shook me head. "No. I need to be here. In New York. Now more than ever." I smiled. "I'm sorry, Danny."

"Are you sure?" he asked me. "I mean, a hundred percent?"

I nodded. I needed to be home.

He smiled. Then he gave me a hug. "Welcome, home, Bryn. We missed you."


End file.
